An Angel From Heaven
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Satu-satunya hal yang akan ku dapatkan darimu. Cinta yang misterius dan senyum di pagi hari. Kau memelukku lagi, selalu seperti ini. Kenapa? You're my only one way. Heaven—my only person. The person who will protect me. An Angel From Heaven. /AU/ JiYoo19 presents, special dedicated for Karikazuka and Pelangi Senja.


Recomended Song : AiLee - Heaven

Title : An Angel From Heaven

Rated : T

Author : Yoon Ji Yoo19

Genre : Romance/ Fluff

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU/ OOC/ PLOT KECEPETAN DAN SEGALA MACAM KENISTAAN NUMERO UNO/ DRABBLE.

Summary : Satu-satunya hal yang akan ku dapatkan darimu. Cinta yang misterius dan senyum di pagi hari. Kau memelukku lagi, selalu seperti ini. Kenapa?

_You're my only one way. Heaven—my only person. Yes the person who will protect me. __An Angel From Heaven.__  
_

* * *

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Jangan bergerak, hanya lima menit,"

Ku hela napas dan membiarkan lengan itu melingkar di pinggangku. Mata itu terpejam, dapat ku lihat bulu mata itu berjejer rapi, garis wajah halus dan rambut hitam acak-acakan. Sinar matahari menerobos dari celah korden. Hari masih pagi, namun Sasuke membuat ini terasa hangat. Dia memelukku lagi.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" suara berat itu menggelitik telingaku.

"Apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku, memelukmu. Kau menyukainya?"

Aku tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Mencoba mendengarkan irama detak jantung yang menopang kehidupanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya?"

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku. Sepertinya ia tertawa kecil. Aku bisa merasakan getaran itu di kepalaku.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tetap nyaman,"

Suara itu sangat merdu. Seperti saat ini, namun aku juga menyuka suaranya ketika ia menyanyikan satu lagu untukku sebelum kami tertidur. Kemudian jari-jari itu selalu merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Sasuke selalu memberiku cinta yang aneh, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Dia satu-satunya hal yang ku miliki.

"Sangat nyaman," ujarku setengah berbisik.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk di pelukannya. Sasuke merapatkan tubuh kami dan membuat pelukan ini semakin terasa hangat.

Satu kali saja, aku ingin waktu berhenti dan biarkan aku seperti ini. Tangan rapuh itu menyentuh wajahku, mata itu tersenyum, masih menatapku, kemudian napas itu menerpa wajahku. Satu tanda kehidupan yang membuatku masih bertahan. Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintai pemuda ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau mengatakannya setiap hari," balasku. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia mencium keningku dan menggumamkan sesuatu hal yang tak ku tahu apa.

"Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini," Sasuke menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi leherku. Ia tersenyum dan aku memeluknya lagi. Hey, dia barusan melepaskan pelukannya dan aku kembali merengkuh Sasuke untuk merapatkan tubuh kami.

"Aku ingin waktu berhenti,"

Sasuke menyentuh bahuku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dariku bukan, Uchiha Sakura?"

Aku memukul bahunya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan,"

Ia tertawa.

"Kau tahu alasannya, dan salah satunya memang itu."

"Dasar manja," cibirnya. Aku mendengus.

"Kau juga begitu. Kau tidak bisa berpaling dariku Tuan Uchiha,"

"Mata itu mengerling jahil.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke mengecup sudut bibirku. Pemuda itu menarikku ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"_You're my only one way_," gumamnya. Aku tersenyum dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku.

"_You're the only one babe,_"

Ku rasakan gelembung ini meletup di dalam diriku.

"Kita akan hidup bahagia," ia bergumam.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," sambungku. Ku resapi aroma ini dan mematrinya di dalam ingatanku.

Sasuke mencium pipiku. "Untuk sekarang, besok dan di masa yang akan datang,"

Aku tertawa.

"Aku memegang janjimu, Tuan Uchiha,"

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku ada dan tetap bertahan hingga detik ini."

"Alasan mengapa aku tetap tersenyum dan mencintaimu," ku tatap mata obsidian yang tersenyum itu.

Sasuke menyentuhkan dahinya di keningku. Kami tertawa bersama dan bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat.

"_My Heaven_,"

-FIN-

* * *

Oke... seperti melakukan comeback stage :)

Oh, JiYoo's here~ ^^

Mungkin ini drabble nggak jelas dan yeah... == plot hancur-hancuran :)

tapi berharap banget kalo Readers bisa suka :)

*Bow*

Khamsahamnida ^^/


End file.
